This research project involves several aspects of the biochemistry of ovalbumin messenger RNA, the system used for study in the chicken oviduct. Mature laying hens will be used for large amounts of material, and immature chicks for developmental studies. We will attempt to isolate nonpolysomal RNA molecules containing ovalbumin mRNA sequences in an attempt to understand the process of mRNA degradation. Purification of the various proteins which have an affinity for oviduct messenger RNA will be initiated and attempts will be made to assign functions to individual proteins. By studying ovalbumin mRNA in free and bound polysomes in oviduct we hope to determine what factors are important in selection of the intracellular site of translation. Changes in the pattern of free and bound messengers will be followed as a function of estrogen-induced differentiation of the oviduct. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCE: Rhoads, R. E., Ovalbumin messenger ribonucleic acid. Purification and fractionation on the basis of polyadenylate content by thermal elution from oligodeoxythymidylate-cellulose. J. Biol. Chem. 250, 8088-8097 (1975).